


Spilled Drinks

by captain_golden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, coffee shop au!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_golden/pseuds/captain_golden
Summary: Kara has to deal with the consequences of spilling hot coffee on Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp. Supercorp coffee shop au!





	

**Thursday**

 

Kara wiped the surface of the counter a few more times, trying to look busy. She looked out of the corner of her eye where James, her manager was standing. She rubbed the towel faster across the surface. 

 

_ Don’t ask me, don’t ask me, don’t ask m- _

 

“What is this I’ve been hearing about Lena Luthor?” He said, walking over to where Kara where she was furiously scrubbing the counter top.

 

_ Shit. He asked me. _

 

“Um… what do you mean ?” Kara asked, laughing nervously while shifting her eyes side to side. She rubbed at the surface harder.

 

“Kara.” James crossed his arms. “You’re wearing away the counter top.”

 

“Am not!” Kara threw the towel down.

 

Jame just stared at her, raising a single eyebrow.

 

“Okay!” She flung her hands in the air. “Alright. I-” She gulped. “I spilled hot coffee on her yesterday.” She whispered embarrassedly.

 

“You  _ what? _ ” James whisper yelled, grabbing Kara’s arm and dragging her outside through the employee’s exit. Kara winced.

 

“How did- how did you manage to spill coffee on the  _ CEO of L-Corp?! _ ” James all but yelled once they were away from prying ears.

 

“I-I, well- um. Mike bumped into me, _again by the way_ , when I was serving her.”

 

“ _ Mike. _ ” James grumbled, rubbing his forehead. “Idiot’s been nothing but trouble since I hired him.”

 

“Nooo… He’s not-”

 

“Kara. I know you’re not going to say it, but I think you’d be happy if he wasn’t there to botch up the orders.”

 

“Well… Maybe.” Kara said, rubbing her neck. James laughed, clapping his hand on her shoulder.

 

“I’ll have a talk with him today.”

 

“Wh- what do we do about Lena Luthor, though.” She whispered. James rubbing his forehead, frustratedly.

 

He sighed. “Do you think she’ll come back?”

 

“Well, she’s been coming in every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday before work for almost a year…”

 

“How do you know that- actually nevermind, I should know not to ask.” James said chuckling when he saw Kara’s face redden. 

 

“Hey! That’s just mean.” Kara pouted. 

 

James laughed. “I think the best thing we can do at this point is, one, hope she doesn’t sue-”

 

“She wouldn’t.” Kara said confidently. 

 

“Um, alright. Anyways,” He gave Kara an indiscernible look, “or two, we could just offer her drinks on the house.”

 

“We’ll be fine, right?” Kara looked at James hopefully, who didn’t reply. “ _ Right?? _ ”

 

“This one’s on you, Kara.” He sighed, shaking his head and walked back inside. 

 

“Just fire Mike already!” She yelled out behind him.

 

* * *

 

**Friday**

 

“She’s here, shut  _ up _ already!” Kara said, painfully elbowing Mike in the ribs. He wheezed out a pained breath.

 

Kara’s eyes followed Lena Luthor’s form as she opened the door and walked into the small coffee shop. She flicked off her aviators. Lena’s eyes lingered on Kara for a second before slowly looking up at the menu located above the counter. 

 

“ _ Get out of here! _ ” Kara hissed at Mike through clenched teeth. 

 

“Fine.” He mumbled, dragging his feet as he made his way into the back room.

 

Kara looked back at Lena, where she was squinting up at the menu.  _ Oh. _

 

“We- we have paper menus if you’d like…” Kara said and watched Lena’s eyes snap in her direction.

 

“Yes, I think that would be a good idea. I forgot to wear my contacts today.” Lena laughed. She walked up to where Kara was standing at the counter. Kara handed her a paper menu and tried hiding a smile when Lena continued to squint at it.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake-” Lena ruffled through her purse and produced a pair of black rimmed glasses and slipped them on.

 

_ Oh fuck.  _ Kara’s face heated up and she looked down at her hands.  _ This has to be illegal… Those glasses. _

 

Lena wrinkled her nose, keeping the glasses in place.

 

_ Fuck.  _ Kara took in a shaky breath. 

 

“... Kara?” Lena said, waving her hand in front of Kara’s face. Kara blinked slowly and looked at Lena. Lena smiled. “I think I’ll have a caramel latte.” She said, handing the menu back to Kara.

 

“A-alright.” Kara said while she nodded.

 

“Oh? And Kara?”

 

“Yeah?” Kara said, looking up quickly.

 

“Try not to spill the coffee on me this time.” 

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday**

 

Kara furiously biked towards work. He breathing came out in short bursts and her thigh muscles were protesting against the sudden physical activity. She was late to work. Very late. 

 

She had forgotten to set her alarm last night after finishing up her research paper.

 

_ Shoot! _ Kara swerved to avoid hitting a business man. Kara sighed with relief when she saw the small coffee shop come into view. She quickly hopped off her bike and chained it to the bike rack on the side of the building. Kara groaned when she saw the time on her phone. Ten thirty. She was supposed to open up at six.

 

Kara flung the door of the coffee shop open. She expected to walk in embarrassedly and take a quick verbal lashing from James. She expected to be put on cleaning duty.

 

She had not expected crashing straight into Lena Luthor exiting the shop. 

 

“Shit!” Kara yelped, spinning around and grabbing onto Lena to stop her from toppling over with a steaming hot coffee in her hand. 

 

Kara’s hand somehow found its way onto very  _ very  _ low down Lena’s back. And the other on the back of Lena’s neck. Kara was essentially dipping Lena at the entrance of the coffee shop she worked at. Lena looked up at Kara and quirked up an eyebrow. 

 

“Shoot, sorry!” Kara said, pulling Lena upright and quickly letting go.

 

Lena shook her head, face slightly flushed. “Well, now I know why you weren’t there to take my order.” She looked down at her drink. “At least you didn’t spill this on me.” Lena said raising her drink, which had miraculously stayed within the cup.

 

“I- you-” Kara spluttered. “You- you,” She took in quick breath, “You noticed I wasn’t there?”

 

Lena’s cheeks reddened. “That’s what you got out of what I said?” She shook her head and sighed. 

 

“S-sorry.” Kara laughed nervously. She looked through the glass of the door to see James staring at her disapprovingly. As she expected. She swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. “I should-” Kara coughed when she saw the way Lena was staring at her. “I should, um, g-get to work.”

 

“Right.” Lena said lowly.

 

_ Was that disappointment? _ Kara shook her head, dismissing the idea from her mind.

 

“I’ll just-” Kara opened the door and scurried inside. She missed Lena’s surprised laughter when the door quickly shut behind her, hitting her back painfully.

 

“Kara...” Kara heard James say from behind the counter.

 

“I know, I know.” She sighed, slumping her shoulders as she grabbed her apron.

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday**

 

“Oh so you decided to come to work today?” 

 

“I forget to set my alarm  _ one time… _ ” Kara sighed and pouted when Lena laughed. “Anyways, what can I get you? On the house, of course.”

 

“Hm… What do you suggest?” Lena said, putting her arm on the counter.

 

“My favorite drink is, um, the whipped chocolate sundae- I- actually never mind you probably wouldn’t like it…”

 

“How would you know?”

 

“Uh, I make your drinks almost every day.” Kara laughed.

 

“That’s fair enough, but,” Lena smiled up at Kara. “I think I’ll try it out anyways.”

 

“Alright, Miss Luthor.” Kara said, shrugging.

 

“Lena.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Call me Lena.”

 

Kara grinned. “Lena. Right.” She stared at Lena for a few seconds. Lena raised her eyebrows. “Right! The drink. Right.”

 

Lena laughed as Kara flailed around behind the counter, throwing together the ingredients needed for the drink. Lena walked over to the area where Kara always placed her drink.

 

“Almost done?” She asked, craning her head over the tall counter.

 

“Yep!” Lena heard Kara say from behind a rather large machine. She came out with a  _ gigantic _ frozen drink in her hand. Kara presented it to Lena with a flourish. “Tada! The whipped chocolate sundae special.” Kara looked at Lena expectantly as she took the drink.

 

Lena took a small sip and tried not to wince at the sheer amount of sugar that hit her taste buds. 

 

“You- you don’t like it…” Kara said. Lena watched her face fall.

 

“No- no! I- I love it!” Lena said, taking a much larger sip. “ _ Fuck _ .” She whispered, clutching her head. “ _Brain freeze_.”

 

Kara laughed. “You don’t have to pretend. I’ll take it if you don’t want it.” Lena looked down slightly ashamed as she handed the drink back. Kara took a sip of the frozen drink and hummed contently. “Oh, right!” She grabbed something from behind the counter. Lena looked up. “I made you a green tea just in case.” Kara smiled.

 

“You really do know me.” Lena smiled gently, while grabbing the tea from Kara’s hand. Their fingers brushed and Kara tried her best not to shiver at the contact.

 

“I try.” Kara said, rubbing the back of her neck.

 

“Thank you, Kara.” Lena said, turning to walk away. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She waved over her shoulder.

 

Kara let out an uneven breath once she saw Lena leave the shop. She looked down at her drink and took another sip. “Oh... “ She mumbled. “A napkin got stuck-” She pulled the napkin off of the side of the cup, relieving a set of digits.

 

Kara’s heart stopped.

 

The bottom was signed by a small heart. That could only mean one thing.

 

_ Someone gave Lena their number and it got stuck to the drink! _

 

Kara quickly threw her apron off and ran out from behind the counter.  _ I need to get this back to Lena! _

 

She ran out of the shop and scanned the area, searching for a familiar figure. After a few second, Kara managed to spot a glimpse of Lena walking across the street a few blocks down towards her building. Kara sprinted towards her, napkin in hand.

 

“Lena! Lena wait-” Kara watched Lena turn around to the sound of her name.

 

“Kara?”

 

“You- you forgot this number!” Kara said, out of breath when she finally made it to where Lena was standing stock-still.

 

“Nu- number?” Lena asked, staring at Kara confusedly.

 

Kara waved the napkin in front of her. “Yeah- this- this was stuck to the cup!” She panted, trying to catch her breath.

 

“You chased me to give this back to me?” Lena said while squinting her eyes at Kara.

 

“Yes!”

 

Lena began laughing, much to Kara’s dismay. “Oh- oh my god!”

 

“What?! Did I do something wrong?” Kara asked, panicked. 

 

“N-no.” Lena said in between laughs. “That- that  _ was my number _ .” 

 

“I- what?” Kara said, suddenly feeling dizzy.

 

“You- oh my god- you’re adorable.” Lena said, smiling at Kara.

 

“You gave me your number?” Kara asked confusedly.

 

“I did. I’ve been flirting with you for more than a year.” Lena looked at Kara quizzically. Her eyes suddenly widened. “Oh my god- you- you didn’t notice.” She put her hand on her eyes. “I thought you were flirting back!”

 

Kara stared at Lena with wide eyes, still not comprehending what was happening.

 

“This is embarrassing.” Lena sighed rubbing her face. “I’ll just-” She started edging away from Kara. 

 

Kara snapped out of whatever trance had taken ahold of her. She suddenly took Lena’s arm, bringing her closer to her. Kara grabbed Lena’s shoulders and crushed her lips atop of Lena’s. Lena’s eyes widened and then quickly shut. She moaned and her hands grabbed at Kara’s neck, dropping the drink in her hand and splashing over their legs.

 

“Shit!” Lena yelped. 

 

“I didn’t spill it this time!” Kara laughed and pulled Lena back in for another kiss. And another. And another. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was gay. So am I.


End file.
